It's Never Going to Happen
by crappydestielfanfics
Summary: Cas to go down to check on Dean in the basement of the bunker. Dean is a demon and isn't one for cooperating. Eventually Cas gets fed up with Dean and gives him what he asked for, with a bit of a twist.


Cas didn't really like going into the bunker basement alone, well, not anymore. It's not that Dean scared him, maybe intimidated. He knew he shouldn't care, Dean was trapped, there was no way he could escape to hurt or attack Cas, but still, the whole situation was extremely strange, even for his standards.

Dean was a demon. A fully functional, black eyed demon. And Cas was an Angel, which complicated things a bit to say the least. As Cas descended the stairs toward the basement he felt his nerves on edge. He'd done this before, but never alone, and every time he got anxious. Seeing Dean like this was hard. Very hard. He liked Dean, a lot. But seeing him as a demon was something he had never imagined.

As he approached the door, Cas thought about the times before Dean was… well how he is now. There were looks, glances, lingering hands, things Dean had said. They always made Cas's heart skip a beat and he had thought there was something there. But now… Dean was a demon for heavens' sake. Even if there had been something there, it was erased the moment Dean opened his eyes black.  
>'An angel and a demon… it's never going to happen, it can't happen,' he thought, heart sinking with every step closer.<p>

He quickly unlocked the door, wanting to get this over with. Cas usually made his rounds to Dean with Sam, but today Sam was out on a hunt, so Cas was alone in this. He entered the room and was quickly struck with Dean saying, "Hey babe, did ya miss me?"

Cas felt his stomach flip as he tried to ignore Dean, locking the door making sure there was absolutely no way he could escape.

"Ooo locking us in here, ya know, that's kind of hot," Dean hissed.

Cas rolled his eyes as he closed the last lock on the door. Turning, Cas heard Dean say, "and kinky too, me tied up here, you punishing me and keeping me locked up. I'm a Demon, and you're an Angel. Now that's some seriously kinky BDSM shit." Dean laughed to him self and continued, "I didn't know you were into that… But I'm game."

Cas felt his cheeks flush as he quickly turned away from Dean walking around the room checking everything. He tried to calm himself as his heart and mind raced. 'God why does Dean have to be like that,' Cas thought to himself. He knew Dean was right, it was kind of hot, but this was seriously never going to happen, especially now. Despite his apprehension, Cas could feel himself getting lost in his imagination and Dean's words.

"Aww common man, I can't even see you over there! I've been waiting to see your pretty little face all day!"

Cas rolled his eyes at Dean's comment as he continued around the room checking the walls and the sigils, hearing Dean moan and whine as the chair he was squirming in creaked and the chains binding him clanked together. He made his way around, and once more reluctantly stood in front of Dean.

"See, now that's better, maybe you could turn around, bend over a bit give me a better view?"

Cas felt heat rise in his body as his mind raced with the images, quickly regaining composure. "Dean, this is not the time for jokes, I cannot have you doing this right now." Cas replied with annoyance in his voice. He knew he liked what Dean was saying, but he knew it was just a game. A game to make Cas lose focus, make a mistake and for Dean to escape.

Cas reluctantly took a few steps closer to Dean focusing on why he was there in the first place, "Is there anything you need?"

"You," Dean laughed in reply with a smug grin on his face eying Cas up and down.

"This is no game Dean. Perhaps some nourishment," Cas asked, momentarily forgetting that Dean, the now demon, no longer needed to eat, " would you like something to eat?"

"Well if your offering," Dean said smiling. Cas felt some relief rush through him thankful that Dean was finally complying. Dean continued, "you look like you'd taste pretty good, you. I'll have you." The look in Dean's eyes deepened as he focused on Cas and his quickly blushing face.

Dean's words were really getting to Cas, the tension within him was building as he saw this man he cared for so much before him, strapped to a chair, almost helpless, and asking for him, to taste him. "Dean, this is no game. Although you may not be doing so, I am taking seriously, and I need you to comply!" Cas almost yelled, trying to gain control over Dean.

"So I see someone here is the dominate one…" Dean retorted.

His frustration only rose along with his feelings as he heard Dean reply. Cas knew he wanted this to happen, but it couldn't. Not like this, it would never work. "Dean, I need you to stop this." Cas said angrily, stepping closer to Dean. "If you do not, I will have to punish you."

"I think you're the one who's taking this a little too far man, see," Dean said, looking down at his groin, "now you've got me all hot and bothered, man, with this little dominatrix act you have going on," Cas took a step closer feeling his arousal rise hearing Dean's words, "Come on man, punish me," Dean said all joking in his voice had vanished, "make me scream."

Cas began to panic, he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer. He wanted this to happen, and maybe Dean did too, but it couldn't happen. Not here, not now. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got.

"Common man, you know you want to! I've been waiting here for days… Waiting for you. And now you have me tied up, alone, in a sound proof room, you can have your kinky little way with me."

Cas knew he probably shouldn't do this. 'But Dean did ask…' he thought. He was going to punish him. Dean was playing him, and Cas knew it, and he wanted it to stop. As he walked over to the pitcher of water, Dean's words repeated in his mind, 'punish me, make me scream.' Over and over Cas heard these words, and he decided that is exactly what he was going to do to Dean. He would make him scream.

"Hey Cas, why don't you get the water to use as lube, I kind if like that idea, it just might work." Cas felt himself harden as his anger rose, "You might be a little tight, but I can fix that."

"Actually Dean," Cas said turning in to the man sitting helplessly in the middle of the room, "that is exactly what I plan to do." Returning to the pitcher, Cas continued, "except, I won't be the one worrying about being too tight."

Cas placed his hands over the pitcher and began reciting a prayer, one which Dean knew all too well.

"What the fuck man, what are you doing!?" Dean exclaimed, fear rising in his voice.

Cas carried the now Holy Water across the room stopping in front of Dean. "You asked to be punished. You asked to scream. I am simply complying to your wishes."

"What the fuck man, I didn't mean this!" Cas could hear the fear in Dean's voice, and it made him want to do this even more, Dean would get his wish, and Cas would get his.

Cas slipped his finger into his mouth and lightly sucked before removing it and dipping it into the water. Stepping closer, he heard Dean's breathing quicken as he looked up at Cas. Finger dripping, Cas placed it lightly on Dean's forearm. Immediately Dean yelled out in pain, his muscles clenching and his eyes shutting. Cas removed his finger and as Dean's eyes opened up, Cas looked into the now present blackness.

"I thought you wanted this," Cas said, feeling a heat start to grow in his groin, "I thought you wanted me to 'punish you'?"

Dean looked up at him with such fear Cas almost regretted what he was doing. His regret quickly dissipated as he remembered what Dean had just been saying to him moments ago.

Cas took a drink of the water and stepped closer to Dean. Placing the pitcher on ground he looked into Dean's eyes. "Do you want me?" Cas asked. "Do you want to scream, do you want me to scream, to cry out under you?"

Cas felt himself harden and his body flush at his own words. He saw Dean squirm in the seat, wrists chafing against the restraints.

"Yes, oh God yes," Dean breathed out almost in pain as he tried to get closer to Cas with no avail.

"Well, then you will have your wish," Cas replied placing his hands over Dean's wrists, and healing the mark he had just left. Cas leaned into Dean as Dean moved his head closer to Cas's as if desperate for the contact. Cas pulled away for a moment before placing his lips on Dean's jawline, letting the residing Holy Water slowly burn the Demon's skin as he gasped in pain.

Although not as bad as before, Dean still felt the pain ebb through him with the touch of Cas's kiss. Cas began kissing and sucking along Dean's jawline and moved onto to his neck, slowly leaving painful burns along the way. Dean gasped and moaned both in pain and in pleasure upon feeling the soft kisses and burns they left across his skin.

Eventually, Cas knew the Holy Water was wearing off and hovered over Dean's lips. He looked into the demon's eyes which by now had returned to Dean's bright green and gently brushed his lips over Dean's.

Feeling the tickle on his lips Dean pushed forward making contact and began kissing the Angel with desperation. Castiel responded with equal enthusiasm angling his head slightly. As Dean began to kiss with more passion, Cas drifted one of his hands up Dean's arm and gently rested it around his neck, allowing the other hand to pin Dean down at the hip. Dean began to moan as Cas's thumb began to stroke Dean's hip through the fabric.

Cas moved away from Dean's lips and back onto his neck. He wanted to heal the burns he recently placed there. Dean took this opportunity to moan now that his mouth had been freed. Cas's hand continued to rub Dean's hip gaining small thrusts in want. Dean's breath began to quicken as Cas's lips moved down his neck stopping at his collar bone and softly sucking.

Cas enjoyed feeling Dean buck beneath him moaning, wanting for more. Revelling in the thought of Dean covered in bruises, Cas moved his hands onto the buttons of Dean's shirt and began to undoing them, his lips quickly following. As soon as he reached the bottom, he opened up the shirt fully, revealing Dean's chest rubbing his hands up sliding his fingers slowly over his nipples, causing Dean to gasp and throw his head back. Cas decided to please Dean, and placed his lips over one of Dean's nipples, slowly kissing it and sucking. Dean squirmed in his seat, moaning while pushing his chest forward in need of more of Cas's lips. Dean felt Cas's tongue slip over his nipple and a wave of pleasure rushed through him and into his hardening erection. Cas slipped his fingers over the other nipple equally teasing it.

Dean couldn't handle being tied up like this anymore. He needed to be free, he needed to touch Cas, he needed to feel him. "Cas," Dean breathed, "Ca-as, I need- I need you to release me-"

Cas quickly pulled his head and hand away from Dean's now raw nipples as Dean's request registered in his mind. He knew he shouldn't trust Dean, but he did. They had been trusting each other for so long. And now… It's not like Dean chose to be like this… or, at least Cas didn't think so.

As if Dean knew what Cas was thinking he said, "Cas, please, you can trust me. This- us, this has been here since long before I became… a Demon. And you know that, you have to know that." Cas saw Dean's eyes plead with his and he heard the truth in Dean's voice. Cas knew Dean was telling the truth, he knew it had been there before, he had known for awhile. "Please Cas, I-I need you."

With that, Cas bolted up and away from Dean, his mind racing. "What the hell man, are you serious!? I thought you trusted me! Whatever, fucking leave if you want!"

Cas made his way over to the table by the door and got the keys as fast as he could, returning quickly to Dean, but not before Dean's outburst. Cas saw that Dean was hurt, he truly thought Cas was going to leave him there, never trusting him again.

Dean felt a wave of embarrassment and joy wash through him as Cas returned to him grazing his lips before beginning to undo the lock around his left wrist. Cas moved his lips over Dean's ears whispering, "I would not leave you. I will never leave you."

With that, Dean's wrist was free and he grabbed the back of Cas's neck feverishly pulling the Angel into a desperate kiss. He let his fingers lace into Cas's hair as the kiss deepened and he entered Cas's mouth. He felt Cas respond and moan into him but he quickly pulled away focusing on Dean's other restrained wrist. Cas fumbled with the keys and Dean began rubbing his chest through his shirt.

Upon the freeing of his second hand, Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him in fully, knocking the Angel into his lap. Dean traced his hands down Cas's back as he bucked his hips up, finally feeling Cas's hardness against his hip. Letting out a moan, Cas moved his head back saying " Dean- I- I need to get the rest of the-" Dean sucked on Cas's neck and ground his groin against Cas making the Angel moan. Regaining brief composer Cas continued, "the rest of the locks off you."

Dean groaned and pulled Cas in once more, kissing him hard before letting go saying, "Fine, but be quick." Cas got up and bent over to Dean's ankles. Removing the restraints he moved onto the back of the chair. As he undid some of the other chains Cas said, "Sam is going to kill me if he finds out you know…" Dean laughed saying, "I'm pretty sure he's know for awhile… He even confronted me about it before- well, he told me I needed to tell you… but I got distracted… the Mark of Cain, Sam being possessed… then, this… I didn't find the time, and I'm sorry for that." Cas heard Dean breath out with relief.

Finishing up Cas went back in front of Dean who was now standing and whispered in Dean's ear, "So Sam is not going to kill me?" Dean laughed looking into Cas's eyes saying, "No," with that he blinked, revealing his black eyes once again saying, "but I will."

Cas felt his heart sink and his mind race with fear hearing Dean's words, seeing his eyes, and feeling Dean push him onto the ground. His heart raced as he felt himself smack the pavement with the Demon on top of him.

"Are you scared my little Angel," Dean cooed, "do you want me to hurt you, to make you scream. I thought you said you did… Or maybe I was wrong. I would just leave you here, desperate, alone… with no one to finish you, to teach you."

His fear subsided as he quickly realized that Dean was not going to hurt him, well at least not in a bad way. This was all part of his game, Cas's game.

Quickly, Cas pulled Dean closer grabbing his open shirt and the back of his head. Dean complied, bracing himself against the cold floor and taking Cas into a kiss. Dean felt Cas's hand glide through his hair as the kiss deepened, the Angel tightened his grip around Dean's hair as their kiss became more longing and desperate. Cas slipped his hand under Dean's open shirt and traced a hand across Dean's spine, slowly at first, then his motions became stronger and quicker as Cas felt the need to explore every part of Dean's skin.

Suddenly, Cas pushed Dean away from him and sat up tearing away the other man's shirt, fully exposing his torso. Cas quickly resumed kissing Dean, but this time his lips went over one of Dean's nipples. Dean gasped as he felt the warm mouth on his skin sending shots of excitement through to his erection. He felt his pants tighten as his need grew. Soon Cas shifted and Dean began desperately removing Cas's shirt. It was all but torn off and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's waist pulling him closer and onto his knees. Dean drug his kisses down from Cas's lips, to his neck, chest, and stopping at the nipples. Wanting to give Cas as much pleasure as he had given Dean, he slowly sucked and licked each bud as he stroked his hands across the Angels back, going lower and tickling the hemline of Cas's pants with his ghosting fingertips. This all caused Cas to feel slightly light headed as blood rushed lower causing him to grow harder and grind his hips into Dean's.

"Oh God-" Dean gasped, feeling Cas's hard erection rubbing against his own. Responding by pushing his own hips back, he felt Cas shudder against him. Once, more he pushed Cas onto the ground and steadied himself on top. Dean trailed his kisses along Cas's stomach lingering around the navel. He heard moans escape Cas's lips and he went lower bringing one hand up Cas's thigh. Dean paused looking up at Cas's face, seeing him falling apart beneath him. Dean moved the palm of his hand over Cas's bulge gently rubbing over it causing Castiel to yell out and buck his hips up wanting for more friction.

Feeling Cas's need, Dean decided to make him wait. He sat up, stopping, and stared at Cas. After a few moments, Cas opened his eyes looking up at Dean asking, "Why did you stop?"

"I want you to beg. I want you to need me." Even through the black, Cas could see a glint in Dean's eyes. He knew Dean was lusting for his just as much as Cas was. Cas also knew that the only way to get what he wanted, was to do what Dean demanded.

Cas hesitated saying, "I need you Dean, please- please I need you now." With that Dean said, "What do you want me to do? Tell me."

"I want you-" Cas thought for a moment, he wanted everything, he wanted Dean. He wanted him inside of him, he wanted to beg, he wanted Dean to beg. "I want you, I want all of you. I want you to take me. I want you to make me cum. I want to cry your name over and over again. I want to be pounded into, I want to cry, I want to be yours."

"Fuck you Cas," Dean growled as he returned to Cas's pants slowly nuzzling his face into the bulge taking in Cas's scent through the fabric. Cas immediately thrusted his hips up and moaned out in longing pleasure.

Hands flew to the button and zipper and slowly undid them partially releasing Cas's bulge. Dean breathed over him and stroked his hands up his hips as he began tugging at both of Cas's waistbands. Quickly Cas pushed his hips up allowing Dean to remove the fabric. Cas felt it slide down over him releasing his skin to the cold air of the basement room of the bunker. Dean finished removing Cas's pants, shoes, and socks before looking at the sight before him.

"Fuck me," Dean laughed, "I have a fucking Angel in front of me, stark naked, hard as fuck, begging me to make him scream. I must be on God's good side." Dean joked. "Well you are on mine," Cas replied, "and that may be a first for a Demon."

"Oh God Cas," Dean groaned as he got back on top of Cas, tracing his fingers along his stomach making Cas squirm underneath. "You're beautiful Cas," Dean said, "you know that don't you?" Cas couldn't respond as he felt soft lips close around the head of his penis.

Dean softly worked his lips around the head feeling Cas vibrate below him. He flicked his tongue along the tip and took Cas in more. Soon Cas was thrusting up almost spastically as he cried out over and over again his hands in Dean's hair forcing him deeper and deeper. Dean somehow pulled his head away and brought his mouth over Cas's balls taking in one and moving over to the other. "Oh Goddd!" Cas let out. Dean replaced his lips with his hands and began slowly rubbing Cas's balls in his hands, as he moved his mouth back onto Cas's penis.

Cas knew he was close. He felt precum leaking out as Dean continued sucking, licking, and massaging. Cas's thrusts became more frantic and his breathing increased. He felt heat pool in his groin and his thoughts began fuzzing over, "De-ean-" Cas choked out, "Please, I'm s-so close- move" Cas tried to pull Dean off, but Dean didn't move, he took Cas in more and began to use his tongue more fiercely, massaging Cas's dick harder with his tongue and mouth as if effortlessly taking him in all the way. Dean slipped his tongue over the tip and Cas arched up, head thrusting back. A wave of pleasure ripped through the Angel as he felt himself orgasming yelling out Dean's name. Dean never released taking in all of Cas's cum finishing him off and helping him ride through the overwhelming pleasure. Cas felt himself cum in spurts into Dean's mouth and he felt Dean moan onto him. After a few moments Cas was done and Dean released him, kissing Cas's cock before moving up to his lips.

"Dean- that was," Cas tried to say. Dean forced his lips onto Cas's letting the Angel taste his own seed in Dean's mouth.

Cas was startled but he didn't mind Dean's enthusiasm. Tasting himself on Dean made Cas moan. He deepened the kiss and explored Dean's mouth searching for more of his own taste, causing Dean to moan and grind into his hips. Cas suddenly felt Dean's hard erection against his returning one. He remembered that Dean hadn't cum yet and must be desperately needing it.

"Dean," Cas said, "what you just did, that- that was amazing." Dean grinned, "Really? And what do you wish for me to do to you now?" Dean ground his hips into Cas rubbing his clothed reaction against Cas.

"Oh God Dean, please." Cas gasped.

"Please what?" Dean demanded.

"Please take me, I want you."

"How do you want me, where do you want me?"

"I need you in me, I want to feel you, I want you to cum inside me, I want you to make me beg for you in me."

"I believe I can arrange that," Dean grinned getting up, slowly removing his jeans and letting them fall below him.

"Up." He commanded, looking done at Cas. "I want you to do it."

Cas eagerly complied getting up onto his knees and began removing Dean's boxers freeing his erection as he slid the fabric down his legs. Cas took in the sight, finally seeing Dean, all of Dean.

He had thought about it before, plenty of times, but this was real, it was actually happening. He looked up at Dean with questioning eyes, "Mouth," Dean commanded, pointing to his erection. Reluctantly, Cas got closer and wrapped his hand around Dean's throbbing erection. Slowly, he began kissing Dean's cock, taking the head in his mouth. He felt Dean slowly thrusting in and allowed him to enter, taking him slowly. Cas moved one hand around Dean and found his ass letting the hand grab on, pulling Dean in closer, taking him in as far as he could. Cas tried to mimic what Dean had done, slowly mowing his lips and hand along Dean's cock. He slid his tongue around making Dean gasp and moan hardening even more. Cas finally pulled back begging Dean, "Please-".

Looking down Dean questioned, "Please what?"

"Please take me," Cas begged.

Dean laughed and said, "Again! I want to hear you say it again,"

"I want you to take me, please. Please Dean. I need you, in need you in me now."

Dean finally complied pushing Cas down once more jumping on top. Cas was already hard, Dean could clearly see this as he lowered himself along Cas's body. He placed his hands on his hips slowly sliding them down to the inside of his thighs picking Cas's legs and angling him. Without much warning Dean bent over and began working on Cas's hole with his mouth. Cas clenched and moaned at the soft touch of Dean's lips. He felt his body begin to roll in response as he tried to open his legs wider. Dean used his tongue to relax Cas more and get him ready as he heard and felt Cas's pleasure. Soon, Dean pulled up and inserted a finger slowly into Cas.

"Dean-" Cas moaned as the finger slid in and began moving in and out slowly matching up with the rhythm of his own movements. Cas felt a second finger enter along with a slight twinge of pain.

"You need to relax Cas." He heard Dean say. As he did, he felt a third finger start to go in and he felt the pain increase as he cried out. He felt like he was being stretched out too much, and wasn't sure he could take much more. "Dean- I, I don't think-" he tried to say before he felt Dean hit something deep within him causing him to thrust up, seeking more as a wave of pleasure flew through him.

"You don't think you can what?" Dean demanded teasingly.

Cas rethought what he was going to say, wanting to feel Dean hit that spot again. "I don't think I can last much longer," he breathed out, "Please. I need you now."

Dean put Cas down and lifted up his legs after removing his fingers, savouring the taste in he's mouth. He positioned his head at Cas's entrance and slowly pushed in. Cas gasped at the feeling, shocked at the size and the pain that followed. He tried to relax as Dean began filling him completely. He suddenly felt Dean stop and slowly begin to pull out. "No stop!" Cas cried.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving," Dean replied pushing back in feeling Cas convulse below him.

Cas felt his body begin to fill with heat, his heart racing as Dean's movements became quicker and harder. He felt pressure begin to build in his erection and he grabbed onto Dean.

Soon Cas began thrusting his hips along with Dean's movements and felt his breath begin to shake as moans started uncontrollably escape his mouth.

Dean knew he was pretty close, but he wanted to carry this out a bit longer. He slowed down briefly and almost pulled fully out.

When he did this, he saw Cas look up at him with surprise and disappointment in his eyes. Immediately after, Dean thrust in with more force than ever before hitting Cas's prostate causing him to arch up and cry out.

Cas knew he was about to lose it as he felt Dean hitting that spot over and over again causing him to wantonly cry out Dean's name. He felt the pressure piling on as short waves began moving through him.

"Oh God Dean, please, p-please!" He cried as Dean hit his prostate again.

"Please what?" Dean sneered.

"Please make me cum!" Cas cried out as Dean lost himself with in Cas, releasing his seed within the Angel. Dean gripped onto Cas's hips riding him out and orgasming in a cry as his vision blurred.

Cas felt himself fill and Dean thrust into him once more and he bucked, causing his body to be taken by his orgasm feeling hot liquid land on his chest. He looked down to see himself cuming on his and Dean's chests and he saw the pleasure in Dean's face as he rode out the waves of pleasure.

For a moment, Dean laid down atop Cas resting on his chest. After a few minutes Cas began to regain composure and his breath steadied as he felt Dean lick his chest cleaning him of his seed. He felt Dean slide out of him and come up bringing his arm around Cas's chest and back, pulling him in. Cas looked at Dean, whose eyes were green once again.

"Thank you," Cas whispered brushing his lips against Dean's ear. Dean brought his hand up to Cas's cheek letting it rest there before pulling him in for a kiss.

"It was my pleasure," Dean said grinning.

The two laid there for a few moments resting and regaining composure before Cas remembered where they were and what he was supposed to be doing.

"Dean," Cas said softly, "Sam will be back soon, and if I'm not up there… He will look for me, and he will first check here. I am not sure you or I would like him to find us this way."

Dean laughed sitting up running his fingers through his own hair only adding to his disheveled appearance. "You're probably right man," Dean said extending a hand to help Cas up.

Dean moved towards his clothes, but Cas grabbed his arm pulling him into a kiss as he grazed his hands along Dean's sides. Dean brought his hands up to Cas's head moving his fingers through his hair equally messing it up as he deepened the kiss causing Cas to moan into him.

Moving away Dean kissed Cas once more before returning to his clothes saying, "We better get dressed. And you better lock me back up."

Pulling his jeans back on he continued, "You need to punish me remember, for making you scream. I thought that got you all hot," he smirked.

Cas blushed as they both got dresses and he slowly locked Dean back in feeling Dean try to get close to him, sneaking kisses as often as he could.

As Cas finished up, Dean said, "As much as I like Sam, I like it better when you come alone…" Cas grabbed his shouldered and leaned in kissing Dean and sucking on his bottom lip before nibbling on it causing Dean to moan. He began moving his kisses along Dean's jaw to his neck and reached his ear whispering, "Next time, you will be the one who begs."


End file.
